Gregory
|Aether |Shizuka |Toriel |Nyx |Nyx Mobius }} |affiliation = }} |base of operation = |homeworld = Earth |born = |died = |status = Deceased ; reincarnated into Gregori |identity = Mythical/Secret |citizenship = Unknown |marital status = Married |occupation = Alchemist Wizard Dimensional Traveller Shinobi Tavern Owner |education = |species = Demigod |gender = Male |height = 5'4" |weight = 70kg |eyes = Purple |hair = Black |unusual features = |origin = Son of Aether and Ritsu |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = |creator = AtlantisUchiha |first = Gregory: The Underground }} Gregory (/ɡrɛɡəri/ GREH-gor-ree) was the son of Ritsu and the Primordial Aether. He was the third reincarnation of Hero, and was referred to by Death as the Forgotten Hero, due to the fact despite his heroic exploits in saving the cosmos for many times, he is cursed to forever be alone, and forgotten. Only a few truly knows what he has done to safeguard their existence. Gregory is a cosmological hero, and considered to be one of the multiverse's most valuable astrological hero in any reality he visited. His exploits across the realities turned him into a mythical legend, from stopping Asriel Dreemurr, the God of Hyperdeat, Acnologia, Salem and forming close connections to friends and allies. He helped in the defeat of Kaguya within the Naurtoverse, gaining a reputation of obtaining powers, magic and highly powerful constructs, and even Divine Construct such as the Trident of Posiedon. His power of regeneration became virtually infinite as he was able to explicity survive within a black hole for thouands of years, regenerating regardless of the effects of the infinite gravity of compression and expansion of his body. He eventually retired from such adventures, and settled at Spade's Bar somtimes in the late middle ages where he met his mother (to Ritsu, it's been 20 years since they were together). But his heroism did not stop as he countlessly saved the kingdom of Briah many times against demons, gods and extra-dimensional beings. In the 25th century A.D of Earth-8000, Gregory is a inter-galactic explorer, searching for the answers for the way to rid of his meta regeneration, if there is even one. Biography Early Life Birth & CHildhood Part I Part II Part III Part IV Part V Part VI Part VII Part VIII Part IX Part X None-Canon Appearances Powers & Abilities Demigod Physiology *Immortality. *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Agility **Supernatural Durability/Invulnerability **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Reflexes **Supernatural Senses **Supernatural Speed **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength **Supernatural Regeneration Ghoul Physiology: Gregory is the child of the ghoul Ritsu, and thus also possess the physiology of a ghoul. *Natural Weaponry **Enhanced Bite *Life-Force Absorption *Matter Ingestion Wrath Embodiment *Anger Manipulation *Concept-Dependent Immortality *Counter-Force Manipulation *Destruction *Empathic Masochism *Hatred Embodiment *Indomitable Will *Rage Form *Violence Embodiment *War Embodiment Meta Regeneration *Absolute Life-Force *Absolute Restoration: user's existence only. *Accelerating Regeneration *Adaptive Regeneration *Bone Regeneration *Body Recreation *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Damage Negation *Enhanced Self-Resurrection *Existence Recovery *Immortality *Infinite Resurrection *Injury Immunity *Mental Regeneration *Nerve Regeneration *Oxygen Independence *Reforming *Regenerative Durability *Regrowth *Pain Suppression *Psychic Shield *Power Anchoring *Dependency Transcendence *Soul Anchoring *Supernatural Condition *Telomere Regeneration *Temporal Protection *Thermal Resistance *Unbound Soul Hero Embodiment: Gregory is the demigod incarnation of Hero, the heroic persona of immense bravery and will to being the agent of justice and the protector of somone or something. *Absolute Combat *Absolute Restoration *Courage Embodiment *Good Empowerment *Heroism Inducement *Indomitable Will *Justice Embodiment *Meta Luck *Omni-Protection *True Hero *True Power *Ultimate Invincibility Aether Embodiment: Being the son of the Primordial Aether, Gregory is able to become the embodiment of Aether. *Aethikinetic Combat *Aether Manipulation *Ethereal Physiology *Ethereal Constructs Supernatural Combat: Gregory is a demigod of supernatural combat skills, even the likes of Heracles and even the fallen angel Azazel was no match to his. Powers Abilities Weaknesses *Grimoire: Despite now his eyesight will no longer be hindered, however, he will still take bodily damage of every use of the Grimoire, to organ failure to absolute bad luck. Despite the Ultimate Regeneration (he can rip the affected organ out, or whatever that has been affected, and just regenerate a new one. *Neuron Destruction: if the Neuron cells are destroyed, and then regenerated, he will not remember anything from his birth. As the neurons uses electrical signals and patterns, which also formulates memory. Paraphernalia Equipment *Flintlock Pistol *Golden Fleece: The Golden Fleece is a power magical relic that was protected by the Seven Headed Serpent, Colchian. It grants life to the dead, and also brings eternal life if one wears it. *Book of Indra: Gregory uses the Book of Indra to use the vast magics and spells over the forces of thunder and lightning, with his signature lightning spell being Vajra. *Book of Omega: Gregory uses this Grimoire to gain access to the fabric of time, and uses the vast spells to manipulate Time, and even use Time against others. *Book of Eibon: The most common Grimoire he uses other then the Book of Indra, and uses the vast knowledge of the Omniverse. The book also have powerful destruction magics that is seen to be among the most powerful. *Book of Iod *Necronomicon *Bombinomicon *Key of Solomon *Lesser Key of Solomon *Magical Treatise of Solomon *Aztec Calendar Stone *Book of Abramelin *Books of Moses *Galdrabók *Book of Saint Cyprian *Book of Pope Honorius *Book of Pope Leo *Liber Officium Spirituum *Livre des Esperitz *Petit Albert *Book of Chaos *Book of Ananke *Book of Gaia *Book of Ouranos *Book of Tartarus *Book of Pugatory *Book of Gehenna *Book of Lucifer *Book of Michael *Book of Archibald *Book of Azrael *Book of Samael *Book of Gabriel *Book of Creation *Book of Diablo *Book of Mephisto *Book of Ba'al *Book of Gremory *Book of Gregory *Book of Horus Personality Appearance Part I Gregory is a 4.3 child with black hair, and red eyes. During this time, he be wearing the Golden Fleece (appearing purple) as a scarf. He be a white shirt, with a black jumper, and blue-ish pants, and black shoes with white socks. Part II Part III Part IV Part V Part VI Part VII Part IX Trivia/Notes *Gregory only knows of the 'Red Goddess, but does truly know what it means. Category:Demigods Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Meta Regeneration